The invention generally relates to card games and, in particular, to card games for use in casinos and cardrooms.
The invention is offered under the trademark of xe2x80x9c2 Jokers Wild 6 Card Thrill.xe2x80x9d The invention is a six-card-stub poker game, played with at least one but preferably one standard poker decks of 52 cards, plus at least one but preferably two Jokers. Each Joker can be used as any card. Two or more but preferably seven players may participate in the game. One of the players is the Banker whom other players play against. A Player who is not a Banker may play Poker Bet playing against the Banker""s hand, and/or one or more side bets betting on the contents of the Player""s own hand. After at least one wager is placed, each Player and the Banker are each dealt six cards. From each Players own six cards, each Player selects and keeps his or her best 5-card poker hand and discards one other card; i.e., from the Player""s six dealt cards QQK975, QQK97 is the Player""s best 5-card poker hand and 5 is the discard; from the Player""s seven dealt cards AAJJ64, AAJJ6 is the Player""s best 5-card poker hand and 4 is the discard. From the Banker""s own six cards, the Banker selects and keeps the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand and discards one other card.
POKER BET is a bet that allows a Player to place a wager playing against the Banker""s hand. The object of Poker bet is to have a best 5-card poker hand that outranks the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand. In the Poker Bet game, the Players best 5-card poker hand is compared to the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand according to traditional poker rankings, wherein hands are ranked in descending order as follows: Royal Flush, 5 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 4 of a Kind, Full House, Flush, Straight, 3 of a Kind, Two Pair, One Pair and High Card. Ace is the highest High Card, following by King, Queen, Jack, Ten, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 and 2.
A Poker Bet wager can be settled with either one of the following rules, whichever is selected for the game:
Rules 1: If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks lower than the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand, the Player""s Poker Bet wager loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks the same as the Banker""s, then the two hands tie and this wager neither wins nor loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks higher than the Banker""s, this wager wins and either is paid Even Money (1 to 1) if the Banker""s losing hand is not one of the predetermined hands that pays the Player""s winning hand one half of the wager (such as if the Banker""s losing hand is not one of the hands of King-Queen high and lower (KQ987 is a King-Queen high hand and Q9865 is a lower hand than the King-Queen high hand), King-Jack or lower, Queen high or lower, etc.), or is paid one half of the wager (1 to 2) if the Banker""s losing hand is one of the predetermined hands that pays the Player winning hand one half of the wager.
Rules 2: If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks lower than the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand, the Player""s Poker Bet wager loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks the same as the Banker""s, then the two hands tie and this wager neither wins nor loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks higher than the Banker""s, this wager wins and is paid Even Money (1 to 1), less a certain percent commission, preferably a 5% commission.
Rules 3: If the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is xe2x80x98notxe2x80x99 one of predetermined qualifying hands (such as a hand of King-Ten or better, a hand of Queen-Jack or better, Queen-Ten or better, etc.), this wager is a tie. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks lower than the Banker""s and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, this wager loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks the same as the Bankers, and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, then the two hands tie and this wager neither wins nor loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks higher than the Banker""s and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, this wager wins and is paid Even Money (1 to 1).
Rules 4: If the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is xe2x80x98notxe2x80x99 one of predetermined qualifying hands (such as a hand of King-Ten or better, a hand of Queen-Jack or better, a hand of Jack high or better, or etc.), this wager wins and is paid one half of the wager. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks lower than the Banker""s and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, this wager loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks the same as the Banker""s, and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, then the two hands tie and this wager neither wins nor loses. If the Player""s best 5-card poker hand ranks higher than the Banker""s and the Banker""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined qualifying hands, this wager wins and is paid Even Money (1 to 1).
The Side Bets of the Invention
Side Bets are bets that allow Players to bet on the contents of their own hand. A Player""s side-bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is one of the predetermined winning hands of the type of side bet he or she bets on, regardless of the outcome of the Poker Bet wager or the Banker""s hand; and this wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the predetermined winning hands. There are seven side bets and they are: Pair of Kings Or Better Bet, Two Pair Or Better Bet, 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet, Straight Or Better Bet, Flush Or Better Bet, Full House Or Better Bet and Bonus Bet.
Pair of Kings or Better Bet
A Player""s Pair Of Kings Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is a pair of Kings, a pair of Aces, Two Pair, 3 of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Players best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Pair Of Kings Or Better Bet pays Even Money (1 to 1) on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
Two Pair or Better Bet
A Player""s Two Pair Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Two Pair, 3 of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Two Pair Or Better Bet pays Even Money on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
3 of a Kind or Better Bet
A Player""s 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is 3 of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. 3 Of A Kind Or Better Bet pays 3.5 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
Straight or Better Bet
A Player""s Straight Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Straight Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Straight Or Better Bet pays 5 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
Flush or Better Bet
A Player""s Flush Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Players best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Flush Or Better Bet pays 10 to 11 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
Full House or Better Bet
A Players Full House Or Better Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5card poker hand is Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and this wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. Full House Or Better Bet pays 20 to 1 on any one of the above winning hands. Alternatively, any other appropriate payout odds can be used.
Bonus Bet
Either one of the following games can be selected for the Bonus Bet game:
Game 1
A Player""s Bonus Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Straight, Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. The winning wager is paid according to the pay table below:
Alternatively, any other appropriate pay table can be used.
Game 2
A Player""s Bonus Bet wager wins if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is Flush, Full House, 4 of a Kind, Straight Flush, 5 of a Kind or Royal Flush; and the wager loses if the Player""s best 5-card poker hand is not one of the above winning hands. The winning wager is paid according to the pay table below:
Alternatively, any other appropriate pay table can be used.
Once having delivered the cards to all players, the dealer turns over the Bankers six cards with only the top card exposed. After reading their cards, each Player places his or her cards face down on the appropriate spaces of the table layout The dealer then reveals the Banker""s five remaining cards, settles each Players side-bet wager(s) first if any, and then the Player""s Poker Bet wager if any, against the Banker.